ANDROS STARK
by frikinava
Summary: tony y rody haqueron unos pocos archivos de la armarmadura de andros. pero descubren mas cosas sobre el futuro de tony y pepper


_Andros stark_

_**Después de haber peleado contra andros stark, tony se encontraba muy pensativo tratando de averiguar si su computadora había descargado archivos o algo para saber más sobre su nieto. En eso pepper y Rody entran a la armería…**_

Pepper: **¡HOLA ¡**tony- exclamo muy alegremente-

Tony: ¡hey pepper ¡- dijo sin prestarle atención

Rody: que haces.

Tony: descargando archivos o algo para saber algo más sobre andros – dijo son prestar atención a sus amigos—

Pepper: mmm tony, pero por que buscas información sobre el o nos lo que busques, que es a lo que le temes.

Tony: bueno pepper,-suspiro- no le tengo miedo a nada.

Rody: espera ja ja ja ya se, tienes miedo de que en una de tus aventuras, una se quede embarazada y tengas un hijo o hija y y este tenga un hijo loco ja ja jaa.

Pepper: ¡ JA JA JA JA JA ¡ eso es….. algo muy tonto—dijo pepper algo celosa-

_**En eso la computadora dio una señal de alerta, sobre algo de información sobre andros…**_

Tony: bueno pepper… tal vez la madre de mis hijos sea whitney – exclamo muy seductoramente—

_**Pepper abrió los ojos como platos ya que whitney era su peor enemiga…**_

Pepper: **¡NO TE ATREVERIAS ¡…. **

Rody: así y por qué no pepper ja.

Tony: ja ja ja hay pepper…..

Rody: ¡ PEPPER TIENE CELOS¡

Pepper: **QUEE…. CLARO QUE NO**.—exclamo furiosa-

Tony: ya déjala Rody….

Rody: ammm bueno tony tal vez pepper tenga hijos con happy honga.

Pepper: ammm, bueno tal vez ja ja

Tony: ¡**QUEEEE, NOOO , ENSERIO HAPPY, HAPPYY ¡**-

Pepper: que pasa tony acaso tienes celos.

Tony: bueno al menos me acostare con una villana y tendré hijos con ella.

Pepper: **¡ QUEE ¡ , ….** Bueno al menos ammm_**…. I lie Down virgin happy something is not whitney…..**_

Tony: entonces ammm yo …. _**You will be first on my bed before whitney and so happy not to be remov, before thebes.**_

Rody: ¡ _**DURO CONTRA EL MURO**_ ¡ ja ja ja ja

Pepper: **¡QUEE ¡… **por decir estupideces me compraras los zapatos que me debes….. – agarrando a tony del cabello—

Tony: _**auch**_, no espera y la información - quejándose del dolor—

Rody: ja ja ja tranquilo yo me quedo, sirve que investigo algo de tarea.

_**Pasaron diez minutos y Rody estaba sentado en la silla de control buscado información de historia, cuando su computadora avisa que la información de andros ha sido cargada.**_

Rody: mmm supongo que tony no le molestara si leo sus archivos un poco.,,,, computadora muéstrame la información.

**Computadora: **

Nombre: andros stark

Fecha de nacimiento: desconocido.

Años: desconocido.

Familiares: tony stark, pepper potts y clarissa stark

Rody: espera porque pepper y tony son familiares de él y más pepper pero primero quien es clarissa stark.

_**Computadora:**_ se dio a conocer en los archivos haqueados de andros…. Sobre clarisa madre de andros, futura dueña de stark internacional… encontramos más datos…. Clarissa stark conocida como iron women…. Familiares de tony stark y pepper.

Rody: momento—exclamo algo confundido – por que familiares.

**Computadora: **

Tony stark padre de clarissa stark…..

Pepper potts…

Rody: ¡ _**pepper potts que dimee**_ ¡

**Computadora **: pepper potts madre de clarisa.

Rody**: ¡ QUE ¡**

**Computadora: **

Los archivos haqueados de su armadura, indican que Anthony stark y patricia potts se casaron , teniendo una única hija ….. mujer y 5 hijos varones…. Los varones dueños de soluciones stark y la hija de stark internacional...

_**Rody se quedo plasmado a ver la información que la computadora le dicia no podría creerlo,**_

Rody: no puede ser tony y pepper marido y mujer 6 hijos… santo cielo…. Duro contra el muro.

_**Para sorpresa de Rody los chicos entraron muy sonriente con un helado…. Y agarrados de la mano….**_

Pepper: suéltame tony – quitando la mano –

Tony: ja ja… - volteo a ver a Rody – que ocurre es como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Rody: peor que eso hermano…. Leí el futuro.

Pepper: ¡JA JA JA ¡ que descubriste quien es la loca que se acostó con tony …. Ja ja

Rody: MMMM, SI

Pepper: ¡ quien es ¡

Rody : mejor vallamos a mi casa mi madre…. eeste me dijo que ocupaba tu ayuda de mujer a mujer – dijo algo apurado—

Pepper: otra vez… pero yo quiero…

Rody: NOP, pepper vamos - agarrando a pepper del brazo -

_**Tony se quedo algo extraño de por que rody actuara de esa manera y pensó que tal vez seria la informCION de la computadora…. Pero le llego un mensaje de rody.**_

"**Viejo es mejor que pepper no este ahí no quiero que vea quien es su futuro marido y madre de… olvídalo ve la información por ti mismo… solo cuando lo leas no menciones de esto a pepper me oistes…. Nada miéntele"**

_**Tony se quedó sin palabras a ver el mensaje de Rody.**_

Tony: computadora, la información de los archivos de andros muestra algo sobre el futuro de pepper potts o de mi

**Computadora:**

Encontrados, información de los 2

Tony stark se caso y tuvo 5 hijos y una hija.

Pepper potts se caso y tuvo 5 hijos y una hija.

Tony: sigo sin entender…. Dime quien es el futuro esposo de pepper potts.

_**Computadora : **_Información encontrada…...

Tony: dime quien es ese idiota que se acostara con una chica tan enfadosa pero de buenos sentimientos….

**Computadora:** Anthony edwuar stark esposo de pepper potts.

_**Tony al ver eso se quedó plasmado**_

Tony: ¡_**QUE**_ ¡ PEPPER POTTS MI**…. ¡ ESPOSA ¡**

**Computadora: se encontró información sobre andros stark y su ex novia madame mask segunda…. Nieta de whitney stane…. Actividad de andros stark…. el está vivo…. **

**Tony: ¡QUEEEEEE ¡**

**Chan , chan, chan leche con pannnnn ja ja ja ja **

**HOLAAA: D estaré más presente aquí para subir mis historias: D**

**Dejen sus mensajitos para tener en cuenta varias opciones…**


End file.
